The invention relates to a slide shoe for sliding roofs, sliding lifting roofs, and the like, having a slide shoe body made of rubber which can be mounted onto a slide shoe carrier, and which, in an assembled state, is displaceably guided in a longitudinal guideway of essentially U-shaped configuration.
In a known slide shoe of this kind (German patent No. 25 53 549) the slide shoe body is provided at three sides, in the area of its slide surfaces, with a friction reducing laminated coating of slidable PTEE or a coating of flocked low-friction material, like polyamide. Rubber slide shoes with flocked PTEE coatings, however, are difficult to manufacture and, consequently, are expensive. Furthermore, rubber slide shoes coated or flocked with low-friction materials have relatively rough slide surfaces and require lubrication in an undesirable manner. In addition, friction noises cannot be eliminated, particularly at temperatures of 60 degrees or higher and at times of transverse movement (cornering).
Synthetic slide shoes are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,997, which slide shoes have an inserted pretensioned steel spring for the purpose of tolerance equalization. In practice, such slide shoes have the disadvantage that the steel spring sets after some use, causing rattling noises to occur.